mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mayumi Kinniku
is a character in Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Ultimate Muscle (Kinnikuman Nisei). He is typically referred to as . He is known as Mayumi Kinnikuman (Mayumi Muscle in the manga) in the English-language version of Ultimate Muscle. Despite the name change in the English versions, he is not related to Harabote Muscle in any of the versions of Ultimate Muscle. About *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Kinniku *Age: 65, 100 (Nisei) *Height: 191 cm *Weight: 134 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 650,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Iron Claw, Kinniku Flash *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 3, Anime Episode 1 Mayumi is the father of Ataru and Suguru Kinniku, and the 57th King of Planet Kinniku. He has the kanji for written on his forehead. He is a former Choujin Olympic V2 Champion as well as a Universal Grappling Champion. He has a fierce and long-standing rivalry with Harabote Muscle (the future chairman of the Choujin Committee), and the two of them frequently appear in Exhibition Matches which are unpopular with the younger fans. He is married to Sayuri Kinniku, and although she is embarrassed by how he sometimes behaves, the two are very much in love with one another. Much to her annoyance, the only food he knows how to cook is curry. Despite being a descnedant of the , he does not know any of the 3 Great Secrets of the Kinniku Clan and never uses the Face Flash. Because strict training caused his eldest son Ataru to run away, he raises his second son Suguru very indulgently. However, frequently quarreling with Suguru, wanting to strangle his neck as a child because of his stupid face, and mistaking him for a pig and subsequently abandoning him on Earth are just a few of the examples of how Mayumi fails as a father. Nonetheless, whenever Suguru fights, and especially when he's winning, Mayumi cheers loudly for him and brags that he's his son. About his name It is noted that Mayumi is basically a female given name. However, in rather a rare case, it is the family name of Akinobu Mayumi, a male professional baseball player well-known in Japan, and thus is used as the father's given name, which is realized as a humor. The names of Suguru and Tatsunori, the grandfather, also came from baseball players' names, Suguru Egawa and Tatsunori Hara respectively. Harabote Muscle calls him "Mayumi-chan" just like calling girls. Voice Actors *Kazuhiko Kishino in Kinnikuman *Masaharu Satou in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne *Kouzou Shioya in Kinnikuman Nisei *Jimmy Zoppi in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) *Juan Doe in Ultimate Muscle (Spanish Dub) Story Mayumi was born to Tatsunori Kinniku, the 56th King of Planet Kinniku and inventor of the Niku Curtain. Other than a fierce and long-standing rivalry with Harabote Muscle, no major accomplishments of his are ever mentioned, and how he ever became king is unknown. After becoming king he marries Sayuri Kinniku and the two eventually have a son named Ataru and years later another one named Suguru. When Sayuri is still pregnant with Suguru, Ataru runs away from home after learning that he will not be the one to become king. While vacationing on Earth, Mayumi mistakes a pig for baby Suguru and leaves him behind. The pig, King Tōn, grows up as prince in Suguru's place and overthrows Mayumi. Mayumi then sends Meat to Earth to retrieve Suguru, so he can defeat Tōn and take the throne. However, Suguru turns out to be a goofy failure and loses. Fortunately, the chef that once owned Tōn arrives to reclaim him, giving Mayumi a chance to snatch the King's Belt back when nobody is looking and reclaim the throne. He then has Meat take Suguru back to Earth in order to train him. Mayumi continues to loudly support his son throughout the series and is one of the most prominent supporting cast members. During the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Mayumi reveals that he is much more intelligent than he seems to be when he frequently interprets the passages in the Muscle Prophecy Book. Kinnikuman Nisei Mayumi has had a relatively small role in Nisei, appearing only in the first few chapters (where it seems his wife Sayuri Kinniku has died) and the current storyline. He has pretty much the same relationship with Mantarou that he did with Suguru. In the current storyline (a Tag Tournament in the past), he and Harabote have resumed their roles as main supporting characters. Career information ;Profile *Birthdate: 1914 *Family: Tatsunori (father), Sayuri (wife, deceased), Ataru (son), Suguru (son), Bibinba (daughter-in-law), Mantarou (grandson) *Theme Song: " " by Masanori Sato ;Championships *9th Choujin Olympic Champion *10th Choujin Olympic Champion *11th Choujin Olympic Runner Up *Intergalactic Choujin Heaviweight *Intergalactic Grappling Champion *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (58th Place) ;Titles *57th King of Planet Kinniku ;Nicknames * (Iinchou) * (Mama) * (Self-Calling) * (Self-Calling) * (Self-Calling) ;Win/Loss Record *X Harabote Muscle *X King Tōn *O Harabote Muscle (Figure 4 Leg Lock) *Δ Harabote Muscle (Iron Claw) *Δ Harabote Muscle (Killer Key Lock) References ja:キン肉真弓 Kinniku, Mayumi